I will try to love you
by Bam it's Rachel
Summary: Cecile D'Aquitaine is adopted by a rich family after running away from home. She is then put into a arranged marriage with a man she hates. But how will she cope. How will she steer through the on coming storm of revolution. E/OC. Based on Bastille song Haunt. Much better than the summary describes. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I will try to love you

Authors note: Hello, this little thing, story, idea came into my mind when listening to Bastille in my bedroom and they're song Haunt came on. So you know… I thought write it down see how it is and if it is good enough. E/OC pairing

Disclaimer: If I owned Les Mis do you seriously think I would be writing this? And you call yourself smart….

You make up agreements

About where to meet

And I'll leave you in the doorway.

The cold evening aches

As it leaves in the wake

Are memories from the day

When questioning wise

You look to the skies

That is cloudless above our heads

And thoughts come to mind

Are sure little lies

That show the path they will tread

That they tread

I'll come back to haunt you

Memories will taunt you

And I will try to love you

It's not like I'm not above you

Haunt by Bastille

Cécile's p.o.v (Starts in 1822)

"Cécile get here now!" Screeched my mother down the hall. "Yes Maman." The women huffed. "Don't remind me that. Now go you need to go and get us some money. And remember what will happen if you don't!" She snapped pushing me into the bustling streets of Paris. Many times I thought to run away. But who would help a nine year old gamine. Yet being at home is probably worse than streets. Finding unsuspecting bourgeois man who wasn't paying attention and stole 3 francs and 2 sous, going on to the next person. I know that stealing's bad and all. But it is the only way to eat around here.

The rest of the day was spent trying to ignore the gnawing ache in my stomach and blanking out the horrors of the poor. Still better than home. Tonight I'm not going to go home. I'll use this money to buy some food. At least there will be no more beatings and pain-staking memories of a happy past. Back when Maman cared enough to love me. Back when I didn't have to fight to survive. When my ebony hair wasn't in knots that will never unknot. When I wore pretty dresses and had unmarked skin. It is hard to think how much has changed in two years. It is the wheel of fortune. You rise and fall. And you have to handle the cards life deals you.

Making as much ground away from the hell hole as possible before nightfall and hiding in a safe spot till morning and try a somehow eat. That is how I live through the few weeks after leaving. But the warm fall days and nights. Turn into harsh winter ones. Wondering into an unknown area of Paris. The rain fell harder. I could barely stand now after not eating for the last four days. I sat in a doorway, not caring that it was bourgeois' home. But the door opened. "Mon Dieu. " A man said. Why was I so stupid and laid here? "Odile, come here." The man shouted into the house. "What's wrong mon amour?" A soft voice said coming towards me. "Oh, Henri who is this?" she asked horror evident. "I opened the door and she was there. Poor thing." He said. Suddenly picking me up and bringing me into the warm house. "What are we going to do with her? She obviously can't go out there now." The man called Henri said. "We could look after her. We always wanted a child." Odile said. "We'll see in the morning. First let's get this petite ange fed and bathed." I felt confused at the sudden kindness of these strangers. "What is your name?" Odile said. "My name is Cécile."

I was placed gently on the floor when the women came up to me and led me to the kitchen. Odile had caramel colour hair and deep grey eyes. She held an air of kindness and grace that put me at ease. "Madame, who is this?" Said a large women with a red face. Obviously the cook. "This is Cécilia, who we are going to look after. Will you please make some food for her?" Odile said pulling out a chair for me. It took all my will power to not fall asleep. The cook warmed up some stew and past be a couple of bread rolls. "Merci." I said to the women. Remembering my manners. I ate the food and Odile had a maid make a bath for me. And she looked for some clean clothes. She then sent me for a bath. She had found a nightgown for me that was way too big. But I didn't care as it was clean and warm. "Now I think we should get you to bed ma Chérie." Odile led me up the marble steps and to a beautiful room. "Faites se beaux rêves." She said before leaving my room. I fell asleep instantly.

*Next day*

I slept in until mid-morning and Odile came up with Henri and a maid carrying a tray of food. "Bonjour Cécile. Did you sleep well?" The maid came other to me a gently placed the tray. I started to eat it when Odile started talking to me. "Cécile, we were talking last night. What happened?" She sat down on the edge of my bed. "I ran away from home." I said quietly. "Why?" She asked. "Because no one cared about me. Only how much money I could get home." I told them and a small tear betrayed me. "So would you mind staying with us?" Henri asked me. My eyes widening. "Would you do that Monsieur?" They both laughed at this. "Of course Cécile. We want to treat you as our own child. As we can't have any." Odile said smiling. "Thank you Maman." I said quietly. Odile looked like she was going to cry from happiness.

*Ten years later… 1832 if you hadn't noticed.*

"Happy Birthday Cécile!" said my nana. "Thank you Juliette." I smiled as she placed my dress for the day down. It was a pale blue that had an intricate lace detail. Once dressed she did my hair in an elegant twist. "Thank you." She smiled back at me. "Will you be going out today?" She whispered. I nodded. "I have to, I have to help the poor." I said back. Nana just nodded. "Go to breakfast now darling." She said ushering me out of the room.

"Good morning Cécile. Happy Birthday." Papa said as I sat down. "Thank you Papa. Good Morning maman." I said as a maid placed my breakfast. "Merci beaucoup." I say politely. "What are you doing today?" Papa asked me. "I'm going to go and walk in the gardens, I think." I say. I hate lying to my parents but they are so over protective of me. They nod before Papa says "remember to take Juliette with you." I finish my mouthful and say. "Yes papa." I ate my breakfast and went to nana. "Ready to go Cécile?" Nana said as I put on my cloak and got a basket to fill with food and blankets. Walking down the slums, we pass out the food and blankets. When it started to snow heavily. Making it harder to keep balance. So I slipped falling into a young man with golden blonde curls and a vibrant red coat. "Do you mind mademoiselle." He snapped as I got up. "Pardon monsieur!" I said helping him pick up his paper work. "He left but his companion smiled and bowed. "Sorry about my friend there. He is a little scared of women. Never mind such a beautiful one." I blushed but smiled. "Thank you monsieur…" I said. "Monsieur Courfeyrac at your service. Please call me Courfeyrac. Now what is your name mademoiselle?" He asked, flashing a brilliant smile. "My name is Cécile D'Aquitaine." My nana gave me a disapproving look. "Lovely to meet you monsieur but mademoiselle must leave to go home." With that he bowed in a grand fashion and said. "Au revoir mademoiselle Cécile. I hope to make your acquaintance again." He then left to go inside the same building as his friend.

"Cécile, you must be careful. Not every young man in Paris will be as kind as Monsieur Courfeyrac." I roll my eyes. "But nana, he was just being a gentlemen." She scoffed. "Monsieur Courfeyrac is well-known skirt chaser. His family are quite well off and your parents know him." She said I raised my eyebrow. "So what was wrong with speaking with him?" I chuckled. "You were un-lady like and should have left after falling on his friend." I sighed. Still embarrassed by that. "I didn't mean to do that." I muttered. We entered the house where a servant told me to go to my father's office. I gulped, the only times I was sent in there was when I was in trouble.

"Yes papa." I said while stand in his office, where my mother was also in. "Today you have come to the age were you will be wed. So we have arranged a marriage with one of the most prestigious families in the whole of France." I gasped, horrified. "Papa! I cannot marry a man I don't know, never less don't love." I said close to tears. "You are and you will. Sorry mon petite ange. But we have to think of your future and safety." He said my mother taking his hand. "But you will meet him tonight. We have invited his family to your birthday dinner." My mother looked as upset as me. "May you excuse me mon pére et ma mére." They nodded and I ran out of the room and to my bedroom.

Authors note: Sorry for this boring as chapter but I needed to start of somewhere. It will pick up though. And I wonder who she is going to marry ;) Anyway R&R as you know…. It would be nice.

Translations… for those of us who don't speak French

Mon Dieu- My God

Petite Ange- Little Angel

Chérie- Sweetheart or Beloved

Faites se beaux rêves- Sweet dreams

Merci- I would like to think you now this but if you don't it means thank you

Beaucoup- Very much

Pardon- Sorry

Au revoir- Seriously you don't know what this means? It means goodbye…

Pére et mére- Father and mother


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello. I am back again. Thank you for all of you who are following this story virtual hugs for you and cookies as well **(::)**

Don't talk to strangers

Oh in the strangest dreams

Walking by your side

It is hole you impose

Upon your life

When you're out

Loneliness it craws up in the ground

It's what you feel

But can't articulate out loud

Oh you go to sleep on your own

And you wake each day

With your thoughts

And it scares you being alone

It's the last resort.

Sleepsong by Bastille

Cécile's p.o.v

I lay on my bed for several hours. I am too angry to move. Too upset to cry any more. People come in to see if I'm ok. But I don't answer. The light outside was dimming and the snow was creating an air of mystery over Paris. You couldn't call it beautiful as you know it will kill many before spring. And it will only be 'beautiful' in the gardens of the rich. Where it will remain a pristine white sheet. And the streets will be filled with murky slush and ice. It shows the contrasting lives of the rich and the poor. The pristine white shows us how the rich act and live like they cannot be tread on. Like that the poor isn't worthy enough to be thought of. While the slush of the streets show us the true, harsh reality. That to everything good there is the bad. There will always be an unbalance in society. Unless someone tries to change it. The rich will get richer and the poor will get poorer. The social gap will grow and grow.

"Cécile, get up you need to get ready." Juliette said coming into my room with a dress covered up. "Ok." I say standing up. "I'll have the maids prepare a bath for you." Juliette said placing the dress down gently. I waited while the maids filled my bath up. When alone I undressed and sat in the hot water. Argh I really am not looking forward to conversing with a man with stuffy ideals and a pompous, conceited and arrogant attitude. I washed my hair and quickly got out. Juliette had the dress layed neatly on my bed. I got into my underclothes while Juliette went to see my mother. I looked at the dress, which was covered still.

I don't mind the idea of marrying. Actually I would to get married, if I loved the man or I don't know… KNEW HIM! It also hurts that my parents took the choice away from me. And I will have to spend my life providing children for a man I don't care for. And it will be all image based. How to be the best looking family on the outside. To the rest of society, I will have to play the perfect Bourgeoise wife. No personality, too scared to speak her husband. Mind numbing, boring girl with a hollow shell of a life. No matter who I marry, I will still help the poor. I will still be me.

Juliette comes back and helps me into my corset. Ergh I hate all the layers on these dresses. They are so uncomfortable to move about in and it feels like someone is trying to stop me breathing normally. I finally got to put on the dress. It was a deep crimson with silver accents. Other than that it was simple. It had a square cut of and was three quarter length sleeves. It was very pretty. I put it on and Juliette laced it up at the back. She then brushed my hair and put it into an intricate bun at the nape of my neck and left a strand of hair fall free and curl into a ringlet. "You look beautiful mon petite ange. Just one last thing." My mum said entering the room and passing me a box. "It was the necklace your father got me when we got engaged." I opened it to see a delicate white gold with a small crystal heart. "Would you let me do the honours?" My mother asked me afterwards. I nod. I move my hair so that it doesn't tangle. "I never wanted this for you." She says to me. I nod again. "It is time to go down." She says. I turn and leave the room silently.

Going down the stairs I could hear more voices as I went closer to the parlour. "Good evening ma chérie." Papa say's kissing her hand. "Monsieur Enjolras, this is my daughter Cécile." Papa shows me to a man who age has been kind to. But his hair and eyes remind me of someone. "Bonjour mademoiselle. I inspect you know why we are here." He said straight forwardly. "Yes Monsieur, I know." I say politely. "Then I shall introduce you to my son. Mademoiselle Cécile, this is my son. Marcel Enjolras. Marcel, this is mademoiselle Cécile D'Aquitaine." He said introducing me. Merde, merde, merde, merde. It's the man I fell on today. Mon dieu, I have the worst luck. If he says of me being in the poorer area of Paris to my parents I am dead. Seeing my panicked look he raised an eye brow. "Bonjour mademoiselle. How are you this evening?" He asks kissing my hand gently. "I am fine monsieur, how are you?" I ask him, nervous. "I am perfectly well. May I escort you to the table?" He asks. I know he is only doing this as his father is watching. "Yes you may." I say offering my arm.

The meal was awkward as I was getting the blunt answers from Enjolras and it was like the Spanish inquisition from his father. "Mademoiselle Cécile, what do you do during the day?" He asked. I heard Enjolras mutter. "Fall on top of random men." He was really getting on my nerves. "I do what any other lady does. I read, sew, play the piano or take a walk in the gardens." I say carefully, knowing that Enjolras will be scoffing at this. After the meal my father said. "Why don't you two go see the gardens?" I sighed but did what I was told.

It was very awkward and quiet. But I worked up the nerve to speak. "What has been your problem?" I asked him standing still in the garden. "What do you mean?" He said standing opposite me. "You have done nothing but rude and only said snide comments about earlier today. And why are you doing that? I said sorry, I can't do much else." I said placing my hands on my hips. "But why were you in the slums anyway. Since mademoiselle that is where you fell on me." He said raising an eyebrow. "That is not your business." I said, irate with him for asking this. "Well as your intended and future husband. Where you go is my business." He said through his teeth. "But we are not married yet and I am dreading for when we are. For if you carry on this way I'm begging my parents that I would rather live in a convent." I said angrily. "Do not think for a moment that I willingly agreed to this. I would rather die than be married." I was left there trying to compose myself but only words of anger flashed through my mind. "Monsieur, we might as well make the most of a bad situation and calm down." I said through gritted teeth. "Fine, we best be going back now mademoiselle." He said curtly. We went back to the house. Both still angry but hiding it. I cannot be married to such an un-sufferable man.

Author's note: hey again. I'm back. Thank you following and reviewing it means a lot to me. Virtual cookies to you lot. Love you all and I'll update soon xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello, now I am back with a new chapter *ohhh* yes more drama. Not really that there has been much drama but….. Sorry went off topic.

**Tell me piece of your history**

**That you're proud to call your own**

**Speak the words you've picked up**

**As you walked through life alone **

**We used to swim in your stories**

**And be pulled by they're tides**

**Chocking on the water**

**Drowning, with no air inside**

**Now you've hit a wall**

**And it's not your fault**

**My dear, my dear, my dear**

**Now you've hit a wall**

**And you hit it hard**

**My dear, my dear, oh dear.**

**It is not enough to be dumbstruck**

**(Can you fill the silence?)**

**You must have the words in that head of yours**

**And oh, oh can you feel the silence?**

**I can't take it anymore**

'**Cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck.**

**(Can you fill this silence?)**

**The Silence by Bastille**

Chapter three

Cécile's p.o.v

I woke up after a restless sleep. I was still very much irate with that most conceited man. I mean saying basically "I'm going to be your husband so I need to know everything you do." Isn't going to make me want to marry you. Gah he is so un-bearable. I laid in my bed for a while longer before getting up and dressing. I put on a pale pink velvet dress due to the cold weather. Before placing my hair in a loose plait. I made my way downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning ma chérie." My father said as I walked in. "Good morning Papa." I said while sitting down as my breakfast was brought out of the kitchens. "Have you got plans for today?" papa asked me. "I don't think so, a part from going to the gardens with Juliette." I said, lying through my teeth. I always felt bad but I needed help the poor as much as possible. "Which garden?" He questioned me. "I would like to go to Jardin des Tuileries today." I said, well I would go there to walk to the slums so it is the truth in some form. "Would you mind is Monsieur Enjolras came with you? As you two shall need to spend more time together." He asked cautiously. "Not at all." I said through gritted teeth. I need to give out supplies. Merde, why does this man need to ruin my day without being near? "Excellent, be ready soon as he will be here at nine." The rest of the petite déjeuner went by quietly. I quickly went to see Juliette who was in the kitchen. "Nana, I have a problem for today." I said, the other women gave a quick nod and we went into the pantry to talk secretly. "Monsieur Enjolras has to come with us today. Papa said I am to go to the Jardin des Tuileries with him." I then sighed. "He will have to suck up his pompous bourgeoisie attitude and help us hand out supplies." She says handing me the basket as we start filling it up with food, such as bread rolls, fruit and the like. Juliette also put in some blankets and clothes. We left the kitchen when a maid came to me saying "mademoiselle Cécile, there is a monsieur waiting for you in the parlour. "Merci, do you mind getting me my getting me cloak ?" I asked politely. "I'll go get it now mademoiselle" The maid left as I walked into the parlour. "Good morning mademoiselle." Enjolras said as I came in. "Good morning monsieur." I said as the maid passed me my cloak. "Merci beaucoup" I said as the maid left. "Shall we leave then?" Enjolras said. "Yes we shall, but my nana is coming with us." I said while he nodded.

We left to go to the gardens. "Nana, what if he tells papa?" I say quietly to her. "If he won't tell if he values his life." Juliette said. When we got to the garden he seemed to be confused when walked straight through and out. "Mademoiselles, where are you going?" He asked us. "You wanted to know what we were up to yesterday. Well you get to find out today." I said as we quickly walked in to the poorer areas. We were silent for the rest of the walk until we got to the elephant. "Bonjour Cécile, I'll be down in one minuet." Gavroche shouted down before climbing out of the elephant. "Cécile what's he doin 'ere" Gavroche said raising an eyebrow. "Bonjour to you too Gavroche." Enjolras said dryly. "Enj, but I didn't know that you knew Cécile." Gavroche said a cheeky smile. "Gavroche actually mademoiselle Cécile is my intended." Gavroche burst into laughter. "I feel sorry for you Cécile, Enjolras has never been comfortable around girls." He carried on. I noticed that Enjolras went red. "Anyway Gavroche, we brought you more food and blankets." I said as Juliette handed him some things out of the basket. "Ta Cécile and Juliette. Well I better go and see my boys. Enj, do you know where Courf is?" Gavroche asked before leaving. "I haven't seen him yet sorry.2 Enjolras said. We left to give out more supplies to the poor. We came to the last person. A women called Lille. She had three children but her husband had died two years ago. Leaving her with no income. She had to resort to prostitution. "Bonjour Lille how are you today?" I asked her. "No better, no worse." She answered. We saw into her 'house' which was a one roomed apartment. Ii saw her eldest daughter looking after the younger two. "We brought you some food and supplies." I said as Juliette handed the last of the food and clothing we brought. "Merci Cécile." She answered quietly. "It is nothing. But I was thinking, would you like me to teach your children how to read and write?" I asked, the women's eyes grew large. "Mademoiselle, would you?" She didn't quite believe it. "I would love too." I said. "Please, I don't want them to end up like me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'll come back in two days with more food and books." I said before turning away. "Au revoir Lille." I said as we turned away. "Wait, monsieur I've seen you before." She said while half hiding behind the door. Scared of any contact from males. "Yes I've seen you. You are the leader of the revolution." She said making me wide eyed. "I will warn you now, do not walk on the edges of roads. There is pretty price on your head. And many wouldn't think twice about getting that money." With that she disappeared inside.

We walked back quietly. I was still thinking over Lille's words. We were back on the street to my house when I finally managed to say something. "What Lille said, is it true?" I asked him. Juliette went on, leaving us alone. "Yes, it is true. I am the leader of Les Amis d'ABC. But what about you delivering supplies to the gamines?" he raised an eyebrow. I sighed deeply. "It started two years ago. I was walking to the market with Juliette and I saw Lille and her daughters. The youngest was not even a year old. Her husband had just died, so she had no way off earning money. I remembered how it was to be hungry for days. To lose hope. So I knew I had to help them. But not just Lille and her family but as many people as I could. So ever since, everyday Juliette and I go and give out supplies." I said, silently praying he didn't tell my parents. "Do your parents know?" he asked me after a moment's silence. "No and please do not tell them. They are very overprotective and never allow me outside again." I pleaded to him. "I won't tell you parents. But would you mind if I came with you to visit the poor. It would help me to spread the revolution." He said as we carried on walking. "Ok, we normally leave at half ten in the morning. Tell my father first, so he doesn't do the Spanish inquisition on you." I warned, he gave a small chuckle. "All right. I'll tell him now. " He said as we reached my doorstep. We went inside the house. "Ma mére do you know where papa is?" I asked walking into the parlour. "He is in his office, why?" She questioned me. "Monsieur Enjolras would like to see him." I said, she nodded and let me leave. "I'll show you to the office." I said leading him up the marble stairs. Reaching the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I said before turning and going to the kitchen to see Juliette.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. But I had no inspiration for this story but don't worry I will update soon. LOVE YOU ALL XXX


End file.
